Percy Jackson and the World
by goddess6339
Summary: It's after the battle for Olympus and right when Percy and Co think they'll finally be able to take a breather, Rachel comes up with another prophecy(Not the one having to do with Romans). Now the countris are in danger and their safety rests in the hands of the demigods and their capitals, states, and cities. Will Percy and his friends be able to save the world? Warning OCs used!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a fanfiction I wrote using Percy Jackson characters and Hetalia OCs. I will be writing with capitals, cities, states, and a few provinces. I apologize if the percy Jackson characters are OOC (I haven't read the series in a while). This takes place after the last book in the first series and before Percy goes missing. Enjoy :D **

* * *

~On Mt. Olympus~

The throne room had erupted into chaos; Ares was picking a fight with Athena; Apollo was a second away from shooting a sparkling golden arrow at Dionysus; Artemis was a millisecond away from shooting a glowing silver arrow at her brother; Demeter was nagging Hades while Persephone tried to calm her mother and husband; Hermes was on his phone, working out a problem one of his many clients had; Aphrodite was arguing with Hera over who was the most beautiful goddess; Hephaestus was tinkering with a small metal object; and Poseidon was nowhere to be seen.

Of course, it only took Zeus' thundering roar of a voice to silence them all. "Now, you all know why we're here. It's come to my attention that Ouranos is trying to rise and has found a way to permanently dispose of us."

The statement sent the room into another wave of disarray. Zeus pounded his huge fist on his huge throne. "SILENCE! I know the situation we're in at the moment is dire and that's why I've brought in a man that may know a way to save us all."

Right then a tall fit man came out from where he was watching the gods in the shadows. The man looked no older than 27, brown eyes, brown hair, and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

At the site of the man the Olympians all seemed to relax a bit, that is except for Ares whose mini fires that replaced his eyes started to burn intensely.

"Ya' have a lot of nerve showin' your face around me, Greece" The war god growled.

The remark earned the tough god a smack on the head from his mom. "Ares, you're in the presence of Greece, behave yourself! Be polite or hold your tongue!" The queen of the gods warned. The war god flushed with embarrassment as he looked down, trying to avoid everyone's gazes.

"Now that that's settled" Zeus said sending a glare at Ares, "You may now tell us your plan, Greece."

The man, who was Greece, jolted up straight from the position he was sitting in. It seemed that the mighty nation had fallen asleep on the ground after Ares had started yelling.

"Oh…my plan…" He yawned, trying to re-collect his thoughts. "Well, the logical thing to do would be to teach all the countries how to fight their new foe" Greece explained.

Murmurs of approval rippled through the throne room like ripples in the water after a stone's thrown into it. "That's a brilliant idea! I wouldn't be surprised if Athena herself gave it to you!" Apollo said, praising the idea.

"Yes but the only problem is that we countries have very busy schedules, especially with going to meetings. So, that's where the capitals come into play. _We_ might not have time to learn how to fight but our younger siblings have much more free time and they could protect us if they learn how to fight" He explained.

"So, we get a bunch of unruly brats to suddenly appear in camp even though they're obviously not demigods and train them how to fight an immortal psychopath" Dionysus said flatly, summing it all up.

"Well, I was hoping that to pull this off, you'd all be willing to temporarily claim one or two of them when they arrive at camp to avoid suspicion of them not being demigods" Greece said hopefully. This, of course, sparked another argument that led to more disarray.

Zeus sighed and rubbed his temples. "Thank you for your help, Greece. You may leave now and we'll iris message you when we come to a conclusion."

Greece nodded and left Zeus to handle the pandemonium that had been born from one single statement.

~At Camp~

Percy slashed at Annabeth with riptide aiming for her arm. The hot summer sun beat down on Percy's back but a cold breeze swept by, showing that it was getting closer to fall each day.

To Percy's dismay, Annabeth dodged his attack and stabbed at his hand with her celestial bronze dagger. She easily disarmed the black-haired boy of his sword.

"For someone who just defeated Cronus, you've really let your guard down" Annabeth smirked. "Well I didn't really expect my girlfriend to try and disarm me" Percy pouted. Annabeth laughed, "We're sparring, what were you expecting me to do?"

"Good point." Annabeth handed Percy riptide. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, it's almost time for dinner" She said.

Annabeth left to freshen up before dinner. Percy thought it would be a good idea to take a shower also since he was sweaty and covered in dirt from his sword sparring.

~Time skip to Dinner~

Everyone seemed to be on edge in the mess hall. There wasn't the usual loud talking and laughter like yesterday; everyone was talking in low whispers and everyone looked around with anxious expressions.

There was a feeling of foreboding hanging in the air. Grover quickly sat down next to Percy at his table. The satyr wad nibbling on a tin can nervously. "Why's everyone acting so strange? Grover!" Percy snapped his fingers in front of his furry friend's face. "Wha? Oh, hey Percy."

Percy mentally face palmed. "Grover, why's everybody acting so weird? Shouldn't we all be happy since we just won the Second Olympian War" He asked, trying to keep Grover's attention.

"Oh, well Mr. D vanished and Chiron looks kinda freaked out" The satyr explained, gesturing to their camp director Chiron.

The Centaur's look on his face reminded Percy of a horse that was trapped in the corner of a glue factory. "Chiron keeps saying that everything's completely fine but it's obvious he's lying" Grover added.

Annabeth ran over to the two boys from her table. "Hey guys, did you hear the rumors that Mr. D was called back to Olympus because there's another threat?" She asked. "Where'd you here that?" Percy asked confused.

"Oh, well it seems some children of Hermes were walking past the Big House and they saw Chiron receiving an I.M. from Zeus" Annabeth explained.

"Maybe we should see Rachel" Grover suggested. The two demigods nodded in agreement and set off to find the oracle.

They found their red headed friend in Zeus' Cabin. "Hey Rachel!" Percy shouted running over to their friend, who jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Gods Percy! Don't do that to me! That scared me" Rachel said. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"So, Rachel, have you heard anything about Mr. D's disappearance?" Annabeth asked walking up to Rachel with Grover following her.

"No I ha-" Rachel was cut off when she suddenly stumbled forward and grabbed Annabeth's shoulder. Her eyes glowed as a green mist enveloped her. Her voice came out as if it was multiple Rachels talking at once.

_"The world comes alive,_

_Threatened by the sky._

_Many strangers shall arrive._

_On their own the world shall die_

_But united all shall survive."_

Annabeth caught Rachel as the red-head let go of her arm and fell backwards.

"We need to tell Chiron" Annabeth declared. Percy nodded and sighed.

_Great, another prophecy to complete!_

* * *

**Sorry for the bad prophecy, it's the first one I ever wrote. Sorry if the chapter was boring. I promise it'll get better! Please review for any reason. Review if you want to see a certain character from Hetalia in this fanfiction! Review and I'll give you a cookie! A blue cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurray! Second chapter's finally done! I apologize for getting this chapter done so slowly. I was really busy and then my computer started wonking out and I couldn't get on the internet even though I had internet connection. But that doesn't matter now since I finally got this chapter done! I would like to thatnk the following people for reviewing:**

**Dragon (Guest)**

**AschTheBloody49021**

**katnip689**

**Becky999**

**Randomlybookish**

** Virtual blue cookies for all of you! (yah, they're not real cookies! Deal with it!). I'd like to also thank the people who are following this story for following it. Also, I've made an "Ask the Capitals" on tumblr where you guys can ask my OCs questions (random or having to do with my fanfictions). Please check it out ( .com).**

* * *

Another scream came from the movie as another character's head was lobbed off. The cinema screen turned red with blood as the decapitated head fell to the ground the headless body slumped down. The psycho cackled with laughter as he began to chase after the other campers, who ran away into the dark woods. Quebec rolled her eyes at the screams of people in the cinema. She continued to flip through her magazine, reading about some huge celebrity scandal.

To her left, America and Washington D.C. practically jumped out of their seats. The older country looked on terrified as another camper was cut up into tiny pieces. It was amusing; watching the two Americans watch the horror film. Quebec didn't see why they were so terrified when they had obviously seen things much worse, being alive for hundreds of years and living through multiple wars. New York, however, just watched the movie with his usual emotionless face. Even to this day, it still shocked Quebec that the quiet, well-mannered state was even closely related to the loud, obnoxious country. Then again, New York did have his moments when he was maybe even worse than America. Like at last year's Christmas party. Quebec shuddered at the memory. That day had taught everyone not to mess with New York when he had a bit too much to drink.

In the row in front of her, Canada was watching the movie with Ontario to his right and Dimitri to his left. Russia walked past Quebec down the aisle with popcorn in his hand to the row Moscow was in. Quebec felt a pang of sympathy for Canada when Russia sat on top of the Canadian. She leaned forwards and tapped the tall, intimidating Russian on the shoulder. Russia turned around and smiled at her. "Hello Quebec. Become one with mother Russia?" He whispered in his usual cheerful voice.

Quebec shook her head. "Sorry but no and also you're sitting on Canada" She whispered. Canada whispered something inaudible from underneath the heavy Russian. Ontario was too busy watching the movie to notice Canada being crushed. "Oh, it seems I am" Russia said as he got off of Canada and took another seat.

Canada sent Quebec a thankful glance. "T-thank you, Sis" He whispered. Quebec shrugged. "It's no problem" She whispered back.

~Time Skip to After the Movie! Lalalalalaaa~

Quebec squinted as she left the poorly lit cinema. The bright sun shone down on the group as they left. America laughed loudly, pointing at D.C. "Dude, you should have seen your face! You were so scared!" D.C. childishly stuck out his tongue. "Says the one who looked like he was going to have a heart attack!" America puffed out his chest. "Please! The hero never gets scared!" He shouted loudly.

Quebec sighed inwardly. It seemed more like she was the chaperone, not America.

Canada checked his watch. "Hey guys, we should probably get going to our meeting" he whispered. f course, no one heard him and continued on with their discussions about the movie. This time, Russia took out his I-phone 4s to check the time. "We should get going to the meeting, da?" He said, looking up from his phone. "I just said that!" Canada whispered annoyed. Again, Canada was ignored by everyone but Quebec.

America checked his watch also before groaning. "Oh man! I don't wanna go" The blond man whined. "Besides, it's not a good idea to leave you all in the middle of New York City by yourselves" he added. "Am I not the personification of New York?" New York asked emotionlessly. America groaned loudly. "Come on, New York! That was my excuse for not going! Thanks a lot." New York shrugged, not caring that he had ruined America's excuse.

"Stop being lazy, America!" Quebec said, shoving the country. America groaned and whined for a few more minutes before giving up. "Fine, but first we're taking you guys back to the hotel!" America rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can walk us back if you'll go to the meeting after" She agreed. The group made their way down the street to their hotel.

"So, do you know what happened a while ago?" Ontario asked New York and America. The two Americans looked at him in pure confusion. The Canadian sighed and explained further, "You know, when everyone in New York City fell asleep and when they woke up the town was partially destroyed and statues were found in weird places."

"Oooh… I don't know" America said shrugging. New York shrugged also, not sure what had happened. "Maybe it was a ghost" D.C. said jokingly. "Or aliens" Moscow added. "Hahahaha" America said rolling his eyes.

Just then a girl with blond hair and striking gray eyes ran past them holding a… dagger? "Hey guys, did you just see a girl holding a dagger?" Quebec asked, alarmed. Canada looked around worried. "Where? I don't see anyone holding a dagger" he whispered. "Me neither" America said confused. Russia also hadn't seen the girl holding a dagger but had seen a girl holding a gun.

"What? You guys didn't see that girl? She was holding that dagger in plain sight!" D.C. said shocked. "Da, I saw her too. It wasn't that hard since she ran right past us" Moscow added. _Weird; we could all see the dagger but our older brothers couldn't…_

"Get out of the way!" A boy shouted as he shoved Quebec into Moscow. "Hey! What the he-" Quebec stopped mid sentence when she saw he was holding a gleaming bronze sword. From the looks on her friends' faces, they saw him holding a sword also but like before, her older sibling and America and Russia hadn't seen the sword.

America gave the running boy a glare. "God, that brat just ran off and didn't apologize!" he shouted to no one in particular.

D.C. made a weird noise and Quebec looked over at him. The capital was a deadly shade of white and he had a terrified look in his huge brown eyes. He seemed to be trying to say something but couldn't. Instead, he just pointed to an area in front of them. Quebec followed to where his finger was pointed and gasped, unable to make any other sound.

In front of them was a huge winged lizard otherwise known as a dragon. The creature had shining black scales and huge wings. The monster brought it's spiked tail through a wall of a nearby shop and made the building cave in. People screamed as they avoided the falling building and ran in different directions.

"Who the heck drove that helicopter down here!" America shouted over the screams of terror. Quebec looked at America in shock. "Are you kidding me? That's no freaking helicopter! It's a dragon!" D.C. shouted. Canada grabbed Quebec and Ontario's arms. "We need to go!" he said trying to pull them away from the danger.

Ontario yanked his arm back from his older brother and pointed at the dragon. "Look!" The two kids they had seen before, the girl with blond hair and the boy with black hair, were running up to the dragon with their weapons drawn. "What do those kids think they'll be able to do with a baseball bat and gun?" America asked.

The dragon shot fire at the two, trying to kill them but they dodged the flames right in time. The monster bellowed in rage and swung its tail at them. The two dodged the attack again and aimed their weapons at the dragon. A piece of wall that was destroyed by the dragon's tail fell and came a hair's length away from crushing Canada. "M-maple!" he squeaked as Russia yanked him by the back of his jacket and pulled him away.

"Okay, we should probably run now!" D.C. shouted, bolting away. The rest quickly followed in his lead, seeing it would be a wise idea to get away while they could. As they all ran away, the three countries took the lead, running ahead of their younger siblings. As Quebec and the other cities (and province) ran for their lives, they lost their older siblings in the huge crowd of terrified people.

One wrong turn later, they found themselves at a dead end in a small dark alley. A cat knocked off the lid to a garbage can as it ran by. "Guys, we should go find America, Russia, and… that other dude" D.C. said. "This alley is giving me the creeps." The others muttered their agreements and the group made their way back to the main street.

"Not ssso fasst" came a voice. "GHOST!" D.C. and Ontario shrieked. Quebec face palmed and then looked around for the owner of the voice. Out of the shadows came five green scaly women wearing some type of ancient Greek armor. "What the hell" Ontario gasped, looking at their tails. Each of the women had two tails similar to those of a snake. "Our master demandsss that we bring you to him" Hissed one of the snake ladies who was carrying a deadly looking spear.

"And what if we say we don't want to come?" asked Moscow happily, still smiling like always. "There isss no option" Another hissed as she came at Moscow, ready to stab him in the stomach. Right before the spear had a chance to get lodged in Moscow's stomach, the Russian capital pulled out a metal pipe and blocked the attack. "You shouldn't have done that" he chuckled before bringing his pipe into the snake woman's head. There was a loud crunching sound as the monster's skull was crushed. The snake woman screamed in pain as she disintegrated into dust.

Now the four other women were ready to attack and lunged at them. One of the four went straight for Quebec, spear pointed at her throat. Quebec braced herself to be stabbed in the throat but it never happened. Instead, the two kids from earlier arrived. The blond was fighting the monster that had attacked her and the black haired boy was fighting off two other ones. Eventually, the four monsters turned to dust like the first one. "That was… epic!" Ontario shouted.

"How did you beat those four snake women things?" Quebec asked. It was obvious that these two kids could see the monsters like her. "You guys could see them?" Asked the black haired boy.

0o0o0o0o0

Percy looked at the five teenagers in confusion. It didn't make sense that they'd be able to see the Scythian Dracanae unless they were demigods. But that didn't make sense since they were all sixteen or seventeen and gods were supposed to claim their children by their thirteenth birthday.

The girl with bright green eyes and short brown hair that came down to her shoulder answered his question. "It's not really that hard to see a woman with the bottom of a snake or a fire breathing dragon!" "Are you guys demigods?" Percy asked. "Demi-whats?" asked a boy with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Before Percy got a chance to explain what a demigod was, the earth shook and he could hear the roar of the dragon. "That dragon's still alive! We need to get out of here!" Shouted a boy with short wavy blond hair that had a curl sticking out of it.

"Percy, call Blackjack and his friends" Annabeth said. "We don't have much time to get out of here." In a minute or two Percy could make out the shadow of his Pegasus blackjack and a few other pegasi.

_Hi boss. You need a ride?_

"Yah Blackjack. Could you get us and these five demigods to camp halfblood?" Percy asked.

_Sure can boss! Do any of them know how to ride a Pegasus?_

Percy turned to the five and asked them, "Do any of you guys know how to ride a horse?"

"I can" Said the girl. "And I can too" said a boy with slightly bushy eyebrows and spiky blond hair. "Good. You and the boy with curly blond hair can ride Guido" Percy said to the girl, pointing at the white Pegasus named Guido. "The bushy eyebrows kid and the black haired boy can ride Porkpie and tall kid with a pipe can ride Pinkie with Annabeth" He said.

Percy mounted Blackjack and looked over at the kids to see if they were having difficulty. The brunette had gotten on Guido with ease and was attempting to help the boy get on. The spiky haired boy had gotten on Porkpie so easily that Percy would have thought he'd flown a Pegasus before. The black haired boy got on the after him quickly. Annabeth got on without any problems like always but when the tall boy tried to get on, that's when Pinkie started freaking out.

The white Pegasus started stomping it's hooves on the ground and started flapping its wings. Annabeth tried to calm down Pinkie but it didn't help. Percy hopped off Blackjack and ran over to Pinkie. "Calm down! What's wrong?" he asked.

_I am _not_ letting that boy ride me! There's something wrong with him! There's something evil_ _about him._

"Listen, there's nothing wrong with him. If he's evil, why did monsters just attack him and he killed one of them to protect his friends?" Percy asked.

Pinkie grunted. _I guess you've got a point…_

"I'll give you some sugar cubes back at camp if you give him a ride" Percy offered. Luckily, Pinkie agreed and the boy was able to get on him.

~Time skip!~

Percy could make out Peleus as they got closer to camp halfblood. The dragon looked up at the group as they flew over him. "Oh my god! It's another dragon!" Percy looked over to see the black haired boy pointing at the dragon and trying his hardest not to freak out. Percy managed to keep himself from laughing at the boy's reaction. "Don't worry" he called, "That's Peleus. He's a friendly dragon!"

The group made it to the stables and dismounted the pegasi. "I'm going to tell Chiron about these guys" Annabeth whispered to Percy, trying to keep the others from hearing her. "Okay, you do that" Percy agreed. Annabeth left, saying goodbye to the group.

The boy who had freaked out about Peleus looked around in awe. "Wow! This place is so epic!" he shouted. "How about I give you a tour of camp" Percy offered. The group accepted his offer happily. Percy smiled. "Great, then let's get going!" he said.

* * *

**I'm going to bring capitals in the next few chapters so don't think these are the only capitals in this fanfiction. Please review! Reviews give me energy to make chapters! Also, please check out my other fanfictions if you can. Sorry if I made the original Hetalia characters not act like they normally would and sorry if Percy or Annabeth were OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO sorry about how long it's been since I posted a chapter to this fan fiction. And sorry if the chapter's not that good. Also, thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**someone (Guest)**

**Artiebrows**

**Kittywitchy**

**kaia2cooler**

**Guest #2**

**Guest #3**

**You all get an imaginary red, white, and blue slice of birthday cake! After all, today's America's Birthday. Happy fourth of July to anyone who lives in the USA! Anyway, here's the third chapter!**

* * *

"Veh~ Berlin, come on! The baby panda exhibit just opened! I want to see the cute babies!" Rome shouted cheerfully, running off with Tokyo following. Berlin sighed; he'd basically been Rome's babysitter for the day. Tokyo helped but not much since she's so quiet. What was worse was that Konigsberg, Berlin's brother, had tagged along with Madrid and Paris.

The three friends had been driving Berlin insane. Speaking of them, where were they? Berlin looked around trying to find some sign that they were near such as blushing girls, p*ssed off adults, or zoo staff shouting. But there wasn't a sign of them at all.

Berlin shrugged and followed after Rome. At least his brother and friends had some common sense; very close to none but still some. Rome on the other hand was just as bad as a five year old at times. He found the two capitals looking through a window at two small fluffy panda cubs.

"Veh~ Berlin, aren't the just adorable?" Rome cooed. She had her face pressed up against the see through window and was staring at the cubs. Her big round light brown eyes were sparkling with adoration. Tokyo was taking multiple photos of the cubs on her I-phone 4s.

"Ja, they are" Berlin agreed, not particularly paying attention to the animals. Something didn't seem right; He thought it seemed like the calm before a storm. The place wasn't as packed as it usually was and surprisingly he'd only seen about one staff member at the zoo.

"Rome, Tokyo, we should get going" Berlin suggested. Rome pouted, not wanting to leave at all. "But Berlin, we haven't even seen the whole zoo yet!" She protested. After a long argument over when to leave Tokyo spoke up, saying that she knew a great pizza place that they could go to. Berlin could tell she was lying but Rome bought it. "Veh~ why didn't you say that before? I'm starving!"

The three started to walk towards the exit of the zoo when Berlin remembered that he'd need to find the pest called Konigsberg. "Wait. We have to get the troublesome trio" he groaned. Rome looked behind him and smiled. "There they are!" she said pointing in the direction of the lion exhibit.

Berlin turned around. Racing towards them were the three friends and an extra. The extra kid was a teenage boy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, chin wispy beard, small horns and hairy brown goat legs. Wait, what? Berlin didn't have time to ask about the animal boy thing since soon him, Tokyo, and Rome were also running away with the other capitals.

Chasing them were seven beautiful women. Berlin probably would have been a bit more cheerful about the situation if it hadn't been for the prosthetic bronze leg, donkey leg, and fangs each woman had. The women were screeching and chasing after them with bloodlust in their eyes.

"What the hell are they?!" Paris screamed, looking at the goat boy for answers. "Those are empousae! I'll explain everything after we get to camp! We'll be safe there!" The boy shouted. "Camp? How will a camp keep us safe?" Berlin asked as he kept running.

"Special barrier! I'll explain everything else later; right now we need to RUN!" Goat boy shouted. "Hey, where did the brunette girl go?" He asked. "Ran away" Tokyo replied casually. Berlin smiled; it seemed that Rome's skill of running away actually did come in handy for once.

"If you two are done talking, we have some problems!" Paris shouted. Berlin looked behind him to see the monster girls catching up with them. "I'M TOO AWESOME TO DIE!" Konigsberg screamed. Berlin mentally scolded himself for not bringing his pistol with him; the one day he needs it and he doesn't have it with him.

"This way!" Goat boy shouted as he turned a corner into a small dark and damp alley. Berlin and the others followed him into the alley. Berlin panted out of breath. Goat boy shushed them quickly right before the Empousae ran right pass them.

"Well that was rucky. I thought for sure they'd catch us" Tokyo sighed. "Don't be so happy yet. They'll be back. I'd say we have eight minutes give or take a few before they come back" Goat boy said. "This is so unawesome!" Konigsberg complained.

"Hey guys, why are all those shadows collecting over there?" Madrid asked, pointing a little bit further down the alley. Just then a boy with messy black hair and olive skin riding a huge black dog that was larger than a tank. "Nico!" Goat boy said in relief. "Hey Grover, so are these some halfbloods?" The boy called Nico asked.

"Yah. How did you know where we were?" Grover the goat boy asked. "Well, this Italian chick literally ran right into me on my way back to camp. She started crying her eyes out, saying that her friends were being chased by scary monster women. I asked her where you guys were and she said near the zoo" Nico explained.

Berlin sighed inwardly. He was pleased to hear that Rome was okay and that the monsters hadn't gotten her. "We have to get them to camp. Do you think Mrs. O'Leary can take them all?" Grover asked Nico. The boy nodded but seemed to be a bit uncertain. "She should be able to."

"Excuse me? I am not getting on that slobbering overgrown dog!" Paris shouted at the two very weird boys. The dog, named Mrs. O'Leary, must have understood the French capital because it let out a deep growl. Paris took a few steps away from the angered dog.

"You either get on her and live or don't and die. You're choice" Nico said. "And Mrs. O'Leary's not an over grown dog, she's a Hellhound."

Berlin looked at his options. He could either A: get on a hellhound and be taken to some unknown place where he'd be completely unarmed and vulnerable to attack or B: Stay where he was and most likely killed painfully by some evil vampire/robot/donkey women. At least his first choice gave him a better chance at staying alive.

"I'm too awesome to die!" Konigsberg shouted, getting on the dogs back. The others were getting the same idea as Berlin's brother and got on the dog's back. Berlin was the last to get on. "You guys get to camp. I'll shadow travel there myself" Nico said to Grover who was sitting the closest to Mrs. O'Leary's head. Grover agreed.

Just as they were shadow traveling away, Berlin could hear the monster women screaming and the sound of fighting. Berlin prayed that wherever they were going, it'd be safer than the place they just left.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter's finally finished! Sorry if it the ending isn't really that good and if Nico and Grover were OOC. But hey, at least the third chapter's done ^u^. Anyway, please review! You can just say continue or good job or even say my story's bad! **


End file.
